<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Вторая база by TreggiDi, WTF Stucky Fuckery and Co 2021 (fandom_Evans_and_roles)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485884">Вторая база</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi'>TreggiDi</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20Fuckery%20and%20Co%202021'>WTF Stucky Fuckery and Co 2021 (fandom_Evans_and_roles)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>тексты R - NC-17 зима-21 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Light Petting, M/M, Nipple Play, Unresolved Sexual Tension, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:28:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20Fuckery%20and%20Co%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Зимний Солдат замечает, что у Капитана проблемы на второй базе.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>тексты R - NC-17 зима-21 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>05 Тексты от M до E WTF Stucky Fuckery and Co 2021, Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Вторая база</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>UST, edging, петтинг.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Зимний Солдат умеет быть наблюдательным. Это пришло с опытом: каждая деталь важна.</p><p>И все равно он замечает эту деталь не сразу. Вполне понятно, учитывая обстоятельства. Ситуация вокруг напряженная. Все меняется так быстро. Сначала падают хеликэрриеры, затем он и сам падает в Потомак. Бежит от Гидры и Мстителей, пока Капитан Америка не находит его. Вся эта заварушка потом. Нет времени глядеть по сторонам.</p><p>Но теперь все утихло. Теперь он принадлежит Мстителям. И Капитан Америка лично несет за него ответственность. </p><p>Капитан Америка всегда поблизости. Улыбается так, словно что-то знает. Раздражает ужасно.</p><p>Зимний Солдат не ищет неприятностей. Ведет себя тише воды, ниже травы. Прислушивается, присматривается, оценивает обстановку.</p><p>И тогда впервые замечает.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>Они на пресс-конференции. В зале охраны больше, чем журналистов. А журналистов предостаточно. В глазах рябит от вспышек. Все Мстители сидят за длинным столом. </p><p>Зимний Солдат – рядом с Капитаном Америкой. Перед его микрофоном табличка, на которой написано «Джеймс “Баки” Барнс». </p><p>Журналисты спрашивают: «Сколько людей вы убили? Вы берете на себя ответственность за смерть президента Кеннеди? Где гарантия, что вы больше не подчиняетесь террористической организации?» </p><p>Зимний Солдат не говорит ни слова. Его подготовили к этой встрече, целая команда людей в пиджаках. Велели помалкивать, но, по крайней мере, ему не надели намордник.</p><p>За него говорит Старк. Старк говорит очень долго, но вопросы не иссякают. Шум в комнате нарастает. Солдат скребет железным пальцем по столу, снова и снова, пока там не образуется вмятина, и тогда Капитан Америка берет его за руку.</p><p>Наклоняется к микрофону и начинает отвечать на вопросы.</p><p>Все это время рука Капитана лежит на руке Солдата. </p><p>Голос у Капитана напряженный. Лицо серьезное. Светлые брови сдвинуты, плечи поднялись к ушам, как всегда, когда он готовится к драке (отчего-то Солдат это знает). </p><p>Грудь вздымается при каждом вдохе. На нем тесный супергеройский костюм; синее и белое, звезды и полосы. Солдат смотрит внимательно, и потом на обложках эта фотография: Капитан гневно вещает что-то в микрофон, пока Солдат пялится на его сиськи, и они держатся за руки.</p><p>Тони Старк в полном восторге.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>Они в бою, в паре с Наташей зачищают третий этаж, пока Капитан в его левом наушнике отдает приказы. Солдат движется к восточному коридору, на ходу вскидывая винтовку, чтобы снять противника. Сэм с воздуха показывает ему большой палец. </p><p>Здесь настоящее месилово, и броня Солдата покрыта кровью (но это не его кровь). Он занимает тактическую позицию на крыше, чтобы расчистить подход для силовой команды: Капитан швыряется щитом, пока Старк взрывает все направо и налево. Они двигаются слаженно (и все-таки не так, как Солдат с Наташей).</p><p>Но потом Капитан едва не пропускает удар. </p><p>Солдат наблюдает за ним с крыши и видит. Он видит, что Капитан на долю секунды отстает. Немного скован, самую малость. Если не знать его, можно и не заметить.</p><p>Но Солдат знает.</p><p>Он знает, на что это похоже: драться, когда тебе больно. Как дискомфорт влияет на твою эффективность. Он знает. </p><p>После боя они собираются в квинджете. В тесном салоне пахнет потом и кровью. Все переглядываются, хлопают друг друга по плечам.</p><p>– Отличная работа, Бак, – сверкает улыбкой Капитан. У него ожог на щеке, но тот исчезает, пока они летят к Башне.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>Они в гипермаркете, и Сэм Уилсон толкает тележку.</p><p>– У нас около часа, пока Тони не пришлет за нами свой летающий автомобиль, – сообщает Уилсон, сверяясь со списком. – Почему бы нам не разделиться? Я набираю конфеты, а ты – всякую ерунду для оформления дома? </p><p>Солдат останавливается у стойки с игрушками. Он смотрит на Сэма, и тот вскидывает ладони.</p><p>– Эй, приятель, я не настаиваю. Если хочешь, займись ты конфетами, а я поищу тыквы.</p><p>Солдат берет с полки фигурку. Это Капитан Америка в миниатюре. Резиновая голова. Пластиковое тело. Обтянут своим знаменитым синим костюмом. </p><p>На коробке написано: «Твой личный защитник!».</p><p> Солдат разрывает коробку одним движением и извлекает Капитана. </p><p>– Воу, так, ладно… – бормочет Сэм, пока Солдат освобождает игрушку от одежды. </p><p>Гладкая пластиковая грудь. Гладкая пластиковая промежность. Солдат изучает очень пристально. Затем поднимает на Сэма взгляд. </p><p>Должно быть, он выглядит разочарованным, потому что Сэм неловко сообщает:</p><p>– Это же детские игрушки, чел. Что ты ожидал там увидеть? </p><p>Солдат швыряет игрушку в корзину (возможно, он убийца мирового класса, но знает правила: вскрыл – заплати). Они с Уилсоном шагают мимо длинного ряда тыкв. Уилсон покашливает.</p><p>– Я видел на входе… кхм. Салон для взрослых. Если тебе любопытно, они делают такие же, но более… детальные.</p><p>Игрушка для взрослых сделана из силикона или чего-то похожего. На ощупь как кожа. Капитан лихо улыбается из своей упаковки. На коробке написано: «Я могу делать это весь день!».</p><p>На нем синий костюм. Под костюмом бугрятся мышцы. И все другое тоже бугрится и проступает, так что очевидно: он не гладкий. На груди два торчащих соска. </p><p>Солдат сжимает Капитана в руке, и его игрушечные соски впиваются в ладонь.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>Он на своем этаже в Башне, смотрит передачу про животных. </p><p>Капитан возвращается с работы. Сегодня он навещал больных детишек, или ходил в дом престарелых, или фотографировался в зоопитомнике. У него плотный график, даже когда он не сражается. К счастью, дети, старики и животные разбегаются при виде Солдата, так что он может проводить вечера на диване.</p><p>– Как твой вечер, Бак? – кричит Капитан из прихожей. Он заходит в гостиную, вид утомленный. На нем костюм.</p><p>Солдат выключает телевизор. </p><p>Он пришел к выводу, что пора вмешаться.</p><p>– Садись в кресло, – хрипло велит Солдат. Это звучит неправильно и пробирает до мурашек, особенно когда Капитан послушно падает в мягкое кресло. </p><p>– Что-то случилось? – спрашивает он, нахмурившись.</p><p>– Необходимо техобслуживание, – сообщает Солдат, поднимаясь на ноги. Капитан хмурится еще сильнее. </p><p>– У тебя что-то болит? Ты… плохо себя чувствуешь? </p><p>– Не мне, – отрезает Солдат.</p><p>Сперва он думал, что Капитан его новый куратор. Но Капитан четко дал понять, что это не так. Не. Куратор. Это могло значить лишь то, что Капитан был таким же, как и Солдат. Он был воином. И ему требовался свой куратор. </p><p>Сперва Солдат думал, что это Старк. Лишь поэтому он не вмешивался так долго. Но Старк не собирался помогать. Не собирался проводить техобслуживание и исправлять тактическую недоработку. Казалось, никто кругом вообще не видел, что Капитану это нужно.</p><p>– Оставайся здесь, – велит Солдат и уходит за всем необходимым. Он чувствует себя не в своей тарелке, ведь прежде он никогда не занимался подобным. Это не было его работой. А что если он нарушает субординацию? За такое полагается наказание.</p><p>Но Капитан четко дал понять, что никаких наказаний не предполагается. И теперь Капитану требуется помощь. Солдат способен ее оказать.</p><p>Он возвращается. Капитан все еще в кресле, выглядит растерянным.</p><p>– Бак, дай мне минутку переодеться, и мы с тобой все обсудим подробней.</p><p>Солдат указывает на костюм.</p><p>– Нужно снять и уничтожить.</p><p>– Тебе не нравится мой костюм? – криво ухмыляется Капитан. </p><p>– Да. Ткань неподходящая. Для боя. Для ношения. Причиняет неудобства. </p><p>– Я носил такой еще в сороковом! – возражает Капитан, просто потому что он упрямый. Солдат склоняет голову к плечу.</p><p>– Да, – говорит он задумчиво. – Уже тогда существовала проблема. </p><p>Он и сам не ожидал, что вспомнит это. Но теперь. Теперь он помнит отчетливо. Стив Роджерс, в грязи и копоти, с каской на голове. Ползет рядом с ним под обстрелом. И стонет сквозь зубы. И после, пока они с ребятами сушили обувь у костра. В желтом свете огня его лицо. Его поза, когда он сжимался, словно хотел выползти из своего тела. </p><p>– Что за проблема, Бак? – мягко спрашивает Капитан, глядя ему в глаза. Солдат протягивает руку и касается его груди. Капитан резко втягивает воздух.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>Его соски. Дерзко торчащие во время фотосессии, так, что приходится складывать руки на груди (теперь – его фирменная поза).</p><p>Его соски, болезненно выступающие, пока он пытается сосредоточиться на сражении. </p><p>Его соски, воспаленные и красные, когда он снимает костюм в походной палатке.</p><p>– Ты должен сказать им, Стив, – говорит Баки, развалившись на своей койке. И Стив неловко ежится, потирает плечо.</p><p>– Не хочу возникать по пустякам. Сейчас есть вещи и поважнее.</p><p>В этом весь Стив Роджерс. Возникает по пустякам, когда не надо, и молчит семьдесят лет, шагая в своем неудобном костюме.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>– Ты должен его снять, – повторяет Солдат ровным тоном и помогает Капитану избавиться от верхней части костюма. Капитан тяжело дышит, его грудь вздымается. Соски такие измученные, что даже смотреть на них больно.</p><p>– Ткань не очень хороша, в этом ты прав, – признается Капитан пристыженно (словно это его вина). – Но ведь ее разрабатывали по каким-то там стандартам. Она не горит,  не проводит ток и отлично тянется…</p><p>И хорошо обхватывает все тело Капитана, так тесно, что видно каждую его мышцу, когд он двигается. </p><p>И видно, как его соски становятся все больше и туже от постоянного трения. </p><p>Солдат щелкает крышкой флакона с кокосовым маслом.</p><p>– Что ты собираешься… – слабо бормочет Капитан и замолкает, когда Солдат растирает масло по пальцам своей живой руки. </p><p>Он задерживает дыхание и только следит широко распахнутыми глазами, как Солдат медленно тянется к его груди и осторожно обводит левый сосок, увлажняя маслом. </p><p>– Необходимо втереть небольшое количество вещества для быстрого заживления, – сообщает Солдат. Капитан цепляется за подлокотники кресла. Возможно, он испытывает болезненные ощущения, так что Солдат старается прикасаться как можно легче. Он почти невесомо обводит пальцами ореол. Капитан издает сдавленный тихий стон. </p><p>Солдат действует четко и методично. Он обрабатывает сосок маслом, накрывает ладонью, слегка прижав и вдавив в грудь, и Капитан содрогается. Солдат не хочет причинить вред, поэтому вглядывается в лицо Капитана. Глаза закрыты, голова чуть запрокинута, быстрые выдохи через сжатые зубы. </p><p>Необходимо сделать то же и со вторым соском. </p><p>Солдат придвигается ближе и повторяет манипуляции еще раз. Он действует со всей осторожностью, на какую способен. Он почти нежен. И все равно Капитан издает жалобные короткие звуки, когда Солдат касается его. Капитан разводит колени, чтобы Солдату было удобней сократить дистанцию. Уши Капитана почти такие же алые, как и его соски. </p><p>– Бак, нам не следует… ты не должен… – бормочет Капитан, зажмурившись. Он проглатывает окончание фразы, вскрикнув, когда Солдат накрывает его грудь обеими руками. Его железная рука достаточно холодная, чтобы принести облегчение и унять жжение, которое, должно быть, изводит Капитана. </p><p>– Почти готово, – сообщает Солдат. Он растирает мышцы груди, чтобы усилить кровообращение, и Капитан разводит колени еще шире, подкидывая бедра. В его промежности очевидная выпуклость, но если Капитан достаточно умен, чтобы носить белье, там обработка маслом не требуется. Белье служит защитой от лишнего трения; на секунду Солдат обдумывает такое решение. Возможно, кто-то сможет разработать для Капитана вариант супергеройского бюстгальтера. </p><p>– Техобслуживание завершено, результат достигнут, – рапортует Солдат и отступает. Он кладет на подлокотник кресла мягкую хлопковую футболку для сна. Материал приятный для кожи и не будет раздражать.</p><p>Капитан таращится на него, вжавшись в спинку кресла, с разведенными ногами. Он дышит так, словно испытал шок. Его тело дрожит.</p><p>– Да, Бак, – хрипит Капитан через секунду. – Да… спасибо.</p><p>Он остается в этом кресле, пока Солдат не покидает гостиную.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>Проходит довольно много времени, прежде чем Солдат окончательно привыкает к мысли:</p><p>больше никаких кураторов.</p><p>Никаких обнулений.</p><p>Никаких заморозок.</p><p>Кроме того, Капитан Америка не является его куратором, но также не является другим активом. Он просто… человек.</p><p>И Солдат тоже человек. К этому привыкнуть труднее всего.</p><p>Кое-что приходится просто взять на веру. Например, что его зовут Джеймс Баки Барнс.</p><p>Или то, что Капитан Америка – это не цель, а Стиви. </p><p>Стиви Роджерс, рожденный в Бруклине, погибший во льдах и воскрешенный в лаборатории Старка. Стиви Роджерс, который болел всеми известными болезнями. Стиви Роджерс, прыгнувший на учебную гранату в военном лагере. А еще прыгнувший без парашюта, просто чтобы выпендриться перед своими новыми дружками из ЩИТа. Стиви Роджерс, который никогда не пройдет мимо драки, но при этом не станет жаловаться на боль, даже если ему оторвет руку (иногда Солдат видит такие кошмары, и кричит, и кричит, и кричит, пока Стиви Роджерс не приходит к нему в спальню, живой и невредимый).</p><p>Солдату нужно многое узнать про Стиви Роджерса, потому что они, видимо, накрепко связаны. Что-то он узнает из сторонних источников, что-то приходит во снах или вспышках воспоминаний, в самые неподходящие моменты.</p><p>Проходит действительно много времени, прежде чем Баки вспоминает.</p><p>– Я ведь уже проводил тебе техобслуживание раньше? – спрашивает он, пока они смотрят «Дискавери» субботним утром.</p><p>– Что? – дергается Стив у его плеча. – Что ты имеешь в виду?</p><p>– Тебе сменили костюм, верно? Теперь не болит? – уточняет Баки. Роджерс краснеет всем лицом сразу. </p><p>– Я в порядке, – говорит он, потому что это его жизненный девиз.</p><p>– Но ведь они всегда были такими, даже до сыворотки? – медленно произносит Баки. Он еще не уверен, что нащупал нужное, только хвост от воспоминания, только смутные образы, ощущения. Какая-то темная комната, и им обоим жутко неудобно из-за разницы в росте, но Стив прижат к стене и буквально корчится всякий раз, когда Баки лижет его грудь. – Очень чувствительные, верно?</p><p>Стив замирает неподвижно, он обращается в камень, пока Баки медленно тянется к его груди. На нем хлопковая домашняя футболка, одна из удобных, ткань очень мягкая и приятная на ощупь. Баки ведет пальцами, плавно, почти лениво касаясь соска через ткань, и он моментально напрягается, увеличиваясь под пальцами. </p><p>Стив не отрывает взгляда от экрана, словно там показывают что-то интересное. Но взгляд у него стеклянный. Он тяжело дышит, пока Баки легко обводит его сосок, цепляет ногтем, вырывая у Стива шипение.</p><p>– Если ты собираешься снова дразнить меня… – бормочет Стив жалобно.</p><p>– То что? – поднимает брови Баки.</p><p>– Ничего, продолжай, – сдается Стив. Он закрывает глаза и буквально весь извивается под руками Баки, пока тот сжимает, гладит, теребит пальцами его соски через ткань футболки. Когда Баки задирает футболку и оголяет грудь Стива, она гладкая, горячая и пахнет точно так же, как он помнит. Он трется об нее лицом, забив на щетину и на то, что Стив извивается от щекотки. Им обоим не до смеха, как только Баки смыкает губы у него на соске. </p><p>Дальше случается какое-то затмение, потому что Баки лижет, сосет и втягивает в рот, прикусывает зубами, щелкает языком и прижимается крепкими поцелуями, и сам, похоже, издает какие-то жалкие, жаждущие звуки, которые отмечает отстраненной своей частью (ведь он должен оставаться начеку, должен быть наблюдательным, иначе… иначе случится что-то плохое).</p><p>Стив мягко сжимает его плечи, и Баки поднимает глаза. У Стива очаровательно затраханный вид и хриплый голос, когда он уточняет:</p><p>– Баки, ты уверен? Чего ты хочешь?..</p><p>Баки абсолютно не уверен, он и сам не знает толком, чего он хочет и к чему готов, ему вдруг кажется: он откусил кусок, который не проглотит, и его накрывает паника. Но Стив еще здесь, мягко сжимает его плечи и ждет.</p><p>– Как насчет второй базы? – наконец тихо спрашивает Баки, и Стив кивает. </p><p>– Звучит отлично.</p><p>И тогда Баки возвращается к его груди, дразня уже набухшие, торчащие соски языком снова и снова, пока Стив стонет, и гладит, и сжимает его, скользит ладонями по спине и бокам, целует куда-то в ухо, и потом, неловко изогнувшись – в шею, прикусывает там кожу, так, что Баки вздрагивает, и тогда он вспоминает: ублюдок всегда кусался.</p><p>Вот он, маленький Стив Роджерс с торчащими волосами, диким взглядом и опухшим, бесстыжим ртом. Прижатый к стене, дрожащий на грани оргазма, но все еще кусается, оставляет на всей шее у Баки лиловые засосы, над которыми потом подшучивают приятели на фабрике. </p><p>Стив прижимается к нему губами, втягивает кожу и сосет с непристойным чмоканьем, и Баки ахает, потому что у него пульсирует между ног, так горячо и сладко. И Баки сжимает соски Стива, живой рукой и – до крайности бережно – железной, вдавливает ему ногу меж разведенных бедер, и Стив трется об него, пока не кончает.</p><p>Они лежат на диване, в полном беспорядке, пока на экране телевизора скачут антилопы.</p><p>Баки закрывает глаза. Во всем теле нега, он устал, он вот-вот заснет. Спит он, как сторожевой пес: одно ухо всегда торчком, прислушивается к любому движению, шороху, звуку. Всегда готов к неприятностям: так проще выжить.</p><p>Вот почему он слышит, даже сквозь сон, как Стив бормочет ему что-то нежное и глупое.</p><p>Слова сливаются в белый шум, и это может быть важно, ведь каждая деталь важна, но прямо сейчас его отстраненная, хищная часть растворяется в сонном тепле.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>